


Supernatural Oneshots

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Brothers, Cheerleader, Cheerleader Sam Winchester, Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angel Castiel, Falling In Love, Family, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Football Player Gabriel, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Relationship(s), Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random collection of my short supernatural oneshots. Some are requests requests some are my own ideas. Specific warnings will be applied to each chapter as needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burgers and Angels (Destiel)

Dean starred at the dorky angel sitting across from him stuffing a burger into his mouth. Cas suddenly looked up and caught Dean staring at him.

"What?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

"It’s nothing... You just look cute is all." Dean murmured with a small smile.

Castiel felt a blush rising on his cheeks while Sam sat beside Dean and smirked.

Even amongst all the chaos they faced, the Dean could still find beauty in the little things in life.


	2. Winter Wonderland (Destiel)

They day was chilly, too cold for hunting, and the roads were nearly too icy for driving. Sam was back at the motel with coco in hand watching a b-rated movie, wrapped in a blanket.

Dean had decided to take Cas out for a drive. He wanted to show that angel the beauty of winter.

They were wrapped up tight in thick winter clothes and snuggled close in the Impala's cabin.

Dean finally found the pond they had passed day earlier that day. It had frozen solid, perfect for skating.

He pulled over quickly and tugged Cas out of the car. Together they stumbled and slipped holding each other as they slide cross the ice.

If someone were to drive by at this very moment all they would see were two men in love; an angel and a hunter, sliding together as one across an icy snow flecked frozen pond.


	3. Winter Fight (Destiel/Sabriel)

Snow was falling hard and fast, while a violent snowball fight was taking place outside.

It was Gabriel and Sam versus Dean and Castiel.

When there was a lull in fighting to reload on ammo, Sam walked to his partner and wrapped his arms snuggly around him.

Gabriel jumped and said "Woah, you scared me Samsquatch.”

"Sorry..." Sam whispered. "You're just really warm." Gabriel smiled and turned to face his one love.

He lifted on tiptoes to reach Sam's perfect sweet lips. They exchanged a heated I kiss forgetting about the cold.

When their kiss finally broke off Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes and whispered "Sam, I love you."

"I love you too Gabriel." The hunter whispered back.

Suddenly a thick ball of white snow hit Sam and Gabriel making them jump. Cas and Dean were in the distanced doubled over with laughter.

Gabriel and Sam glanced at each other and had sly looks in their eyes. It was back to war, and Dean and Cas were going down this time.


	4. Books and Braids (Sabriel)

Sam was reading as usual, he was determined to read every last book hidden in the bunker.

Gabriel suddenly appeared beside him and asked, "Can I play with your hair?"

Sam was shocked by the question so he looked up and asked, "Uhh…Why?"

"Well.... Your hair is nice and long and soft and-"

Sam grinned and said, "Yeah whatever, go for it. Just don't pull my hair."

Gabriel smiled in victory and moved behind the hunter to run his finger through Sam's hair.

Half an hour later Dean walked in and began to laugh. "Nice flowers Sam."

Sam immediately jumped up and ran to a mirror.

Gabriel had pulled his hair back into a messy braid and had woven in some little pink flowers. Sam grimaced and said, "Thanks Gabriel.... Thanks a lot...."

Gabriel walked up beside him and whispered, "I like your hair like that."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to go read. However, he left his hair up because if Gabriel liked it, it was good enough for him.


	5. Keep you Warm (Destiel)

"Sam can you go get me a black coffee? I'm am beat, but we still have a lot to do." Dean asked his brother while Cas at beside him.

Sam grumbled but still got up and walked toward the bunker kitchen none the less.

From the corner of his eye Dean caught Castiel shiver. "You cold?” Dean asked

"Just a little, but I'm okay." The angel replied.

"Come over here" Dean said as he motioned for Cas to scoot closer.

Cas quickly followed the commanded scooted just a little closer.

Dean look at the angel, he was still too far away. He set the papers in his hand down and said, "No, I meant like this."

Dean then proceeded to throw his arm around the angel’s firm shoulders and tug him into his side. Cas gave a small surprised yelp but snuggled into Dean's warmth.

When Sam came back into the room with Dean's coffee he found his brother and Cas both huddled together asleep on the couch. He quietly left the room so they could sleep in peace.

God knows that both of them needed all the rest that they could get.


	6. Wounded (Destiel)

Cas had gotten a nasty wound on his shoulder during their hunt.

There was blood all over the place and Dean was really worried.

"Cas, buddy, please let me patch this up for you."

"I'm fine Dean I heal on my own." The angel insisted.

"But there's blood everywhere and you're gonna bleed out if you don't heal soon!" Dean protested.

Cas pursed his lips and said, "Will that make you feel better Dean."

"Yes, a lot better."

"Fine I'll let you fix it." Cas mumbled.

While Dean went to go get a needle Cas shed his shirt and waited for Dean to return.

When he did come back to the angel’s side he nearly stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Castiel’s bare chest.

Dean shook his head and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. This was important.

Dean quickly set to work with the needle as and thread apologizing when felt Cas twitch in pain.

When the hunter finished, Cas turned to face him. Dean noted that Cas was just a little too close.

They stared into each other’s eyes, frozen and wondering what to do next.

It was Cas who decided their next move as he leaned in and pulled a hungry kiss from Dean's lips.

They quickly deepened the kiss; getting lost in the feel of each other’s split slicked lips.

Neither of them heard the motel door open, but what they did hear was Sam as he slammed it shut in embarrassment.

Dean chuckled lightly and said "I guess we were caught." Then pulled Cas back in for another kiss.


	7. Best Bet (Sabriel)

"This place has the best pancakes ever!" Gabriel insisted as he watched the waitress walking towards them, two plates in her hand.

Sam smiled and said, "I'll just have to test that theory won't I."

"I guess you will" Gabriel said with a wink.

They had a bet with each other on who could find the best restaurant. So far, Gabriel was winning even though Sam kept denying it. 

A plate of short stacks was set in front of each of them, steaming and making their mouths water.

Gabriel immediately dug in and took a big bite, emphasizing the noises of pleasure. Sam squirmed in his seat and glared at Gabriel. Why did he have to do this in a restaurant?

As payback Sam shoved a forkful of food into his mouth too and made loud moaning noises as the soft bready food melted on his tongue.

Gabriel was right these pancakes were pretty amazing.

People around them began to stare as their noises got louder and louder.

Sam finally realized this fact and flushed bright red. "Gabe, you want to finish this later, people are staring."

The archangel immediately shut up and ate the rest of his pancakes in silence.

"So, you were right these pancakes are the best." Sam said as he neared the bottom of his own stack. Gabriel smirked and was about to mock Sam, but the hunter spoke up again. "However, I know something better than this."

Gabriel arched his eyebrows and said, "Oh yeah? What?"

Sam smirked and winked suggestively as he said, "I'll have to show tonight. I'm sure you won't mind."

Gabriel smirked and bit back another moan as he said, "You might have just won our little bet Samsquatch."


	8. Happy Birthday (Destiel)

Dean stepped into the house and was met by an amazing, heart lifting smell.

"Dean? Is that you?" Castiel called from the kitchen. Dean was always stunned by just how good the angel's ears were.

"That's my name." Dean called back as he walked towards the kitchen.

Cas suddenly ran around the corner, sliding in his socks as he turned the corner, covered from head to toe in a light dusting of powder. Dean had almost no time to react before the angel ran into him, crashing their lips together lightly.

Dean immediately wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and pulled him closer.

They kissed passionately, the bitter chalky taste of flour in both of their mouths.

When they broke apart Dean breathlessly said, "Looks like someone missed me."

Cas smirked and said, "Whenever you’re here with me, I feel like I'm at home."

Dean beamed at Cas and asked, "Did you have a little demon fight with flour in the kitchen?"

Cas laughed and looked down at himself and said, "I can explain..."

"You don't have to explain angel." Dean whispered against the angel's lips.

Cas kissed Dean softly and grabbed his hand. "Come here, I have something to show you."

Dean smiled and let himself be led into the kitchen by the eager angel.

The sweet smell intensified with each step that they took towards the kitchen.

When the walked in the room Dean was met by a cloudy mess of flour, which made the hunter laugh lightly.

Cas let go of Dean's hand, ran over to the counter, and picked up a sliver pan. He rushed back over to the hunter and said, "I made this for you Dean."

Dean looked down and saw an amazing looking apple pie in the angel's hands.

Dean moaned and said, "Fuck, Cas that looks amazing..."

"You wanna taste it?" The angel asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah I do." Dean said with a huge goofy smile.

Cas quickly grabbed a fork and dug the utensil into the pie. He scooped up a big fork full of the food and brought it up to Dean's lips.

Dean slowly wrapped his lips around the fork and groaned as flavors exploded across his tongue.

He chewed slowly, making little happy noises as Castiel's blue eyes watched him intently.

When he finished chewing Dean said, "That is the best friggin' apple pie I have had in my entire life."

"Really?" Cas asked in happily in shock.

"Fuck yeah Cas!" Dean exclaimed beaming down at the angel.

Cas set the pie down on the table beside them and cupped his hand around Dean's cheek and whispered, "Happy Birthday Dean."

Dean lowered his face down to the angel's and kissed him softly, putting the sweet taste of apple pie into the angel’s mouth.

"This is by far the best birthday ever." Dean whispered between slow kisses.

"I bet I can make it better." Cas challenged.

"Oh yeah? How?" Dean pressed curiously.

"You… me… bedroom… big comfy bed." Cas said slowly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean moaned and said, "Jesus Cas, I love you."

"I love you too Dean." Cas whispered before launching into an intense kiss with the hunter.

Then, while they were kissing, Dean hooked his arms under the angel's legs and hoisted him up.

Cas immediately wrapped his legs around Dean waist. Then, together, still kissing passionately, the two men headed off to the bedroom to finish Dean's birthday surprise.


	9. Hold you Close (Destiel)

The night was quiet the air was cool and the bed was still. Dean and Cas lay side by side both thinking the other was asleep but not wanting to check and accidentally wake the other from their dream.

They had spent most of the day running around chasing a nest of rogue vamps and knew that the both needed some sleep.

Dean's eyes were open looking over and the peaceful angel beside him. The hunter wanted more than anything to wrap his arms snuggly around his partner’s torso and pull him close, but Castiel was breathing lightly and seemed to be asleep.

Castiel's eyes were closed loosely trying to stay still and drift into unconsciousness so he wouldn't wake the very still Dean beside him. They were both very light sleepers. Hunting monsters often did that to people. Cas wanted nothing more than to curl up into Dean's chest and lay there forever. He could always sleep so much better in Dean's arms, but Cas stayed where was, scared to pull Dean from a dream.

Suddenly, despite his best to efforts a small breeze tickled Castiel's skin as the air conditioner clicked on and began humming lightly. Castiel's felt the cool air wash over his skin and he shiver lightly.

Dean, who had begun to stare blankly at the ceiling now, turned his head to look over at the angel.

Cas heard Dean's head shift so he opened his eyes and peered into the dark towards his lover.

Castiel’s blue eyes immediately found Dean's green eyes watching him lightly, a small smile on his face.

"You cold angel?" Dean asked softly through the thick silence.

Cas nodded slowly and Dean shifted and turned his body so he could pull Cas closer to him.

Cas turned and scooted into Dean until his partner was spooning him tightly.

Dean wiggled his arm under Castiel's body until he was able to wrap his arms entirely around the angel.

"Did I wake you?" Cas asked lightly as he pressed his ass closer into Dean's body.

Dean moved one of his legs and linked it over Castiel's as he breathed into his hair, taking in the fresh clean scent that radiated from him.

"No... Couldn't sleep." Dean admitted as he slowly moved his finger along Castiel’s arm and let the angel's soft hair tickle his face. 

"I couldn't sleep either, but I didn't want to wake you."

Dean chuckled lightly, sending warm, comforting vibrations through Castiel's body. "You can always wake me up angel. Any time I get to see your pretty face is good for me.

Cas smiled and bent his head down to kiss Dean's arm. "You need the sleep though Dean."

"I could say the same thing about you Cas." Dean scooted closer to Cas, though there was nowhere left to move. "We're hunters, we run off of three hours of sleep a night."

"Yes, but being here in your arms make sleeping a little easier." Cas said with a small yawn.

Dean chuckled softly again and buried his face into Castiel's shirt. "I agree Cas, I agree." 

"Goodnight Dean." Cas mumbled sleepily as his eyes already began to flutter shut.

"Night Cas. Love you angel." Dean whispered as he too closed his eye and began to drift off into the land of sleep.

"Love you too Dean." Cas mumbled with a final kiss on Dean's arm.

Only moments later, both Dean and Cas were warm, snug and fast asleep, held securely in each other arms. The worry of monsters and what lurks out in the dark chased away for another night.


	10. Ringpops (Sabriel)

Sam was squirming nervously, looking across the table at the short golden haired archangel, who was acting unusually calm for once.

"So," Gabriel started with a smile as he looked up into Sam's face, delicately outlined by the hunter's long dark hair. "Do you want to play twenty questions while we wait for our food?"

Sam's face crumpled in confusion. Why would Gabriel want to play twenty questions with him? Sam thought to himself. "Uh... Nah..." He said uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked again, seeming very persistent.

"Uh... Sure fine whatever..." Sam grumbled. Sam had come to the conclusion that Gabriel never made any sense.

"I'll start." Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes and put his hands in his lap, fiddling with the tablecloth awkwardly. He felt so weird actually going out to dinner with his boyfriend and focusing on something that wasn’t hunting for once.

"So, Samsquatch, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream."

Sam pursed his lips and said, "Uhhh... I don't know...."

"Aw come on! Get in the spirit of the game!" Gabriel said with a frown.

Sam sighed and said, "I don't know, strawberry?"

"Hmmm... Interesting..." The archangel mused lightly. "Now you ask me something."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled, "I don't even know what the fuck to ask an archangel...."

"Just ask me anything! The first thing that comes to you mind." Gabriel said as he waited.

Sam looked down at the table in embarrassment as something popped into his mind.

Gabriel immediately recognized the hunter’s change in attitude and leaned forward excitedly. On the edge of his seat as he waited to hear what Sam was going to ask him.

However, Sam stayed quiet. He was too scared to voice his question out loud.

"Come on Sammich! What is it?" Gabriel urged the hunter.

Sam's lips parted as his eyes stayed fixed on bead of condensation running down his glass. "W-why me? Why did you pick to go out with me... Out of everyone you could have been with… why me?"

One Sam finished talking, he looked up and his dark chocolaty green and brown eyes met Gabriel shining golden ones.

Gabriel smiled lightly and said, "You're special Sam. You opened my eyes to the real world."

Sam flushed a darker shade of red and listened to Gabriel’s voice, which was smooth and silky as a jar of honey.

"You made me realize that I didn't have to hide from my family anymore and that there were people down here who care. You lifted the haze from my eyes." Gabriel continued.

Sam smiled brightly at the archangel though his face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment.

Gabriel then smirked and added, "You having a nice ass also helped."

Sam threw his hands up incredulously as he laughed loudly. Leave it to Gabriel to ruin such a sweet moment with a stupid ass comment.

"Whatever Gabriel." Sam said chuckling. "It's your turn."

Gabriel winked at Sam and asked, "What flavor do you prefer? Cherry, blue raspberry, watermelon, or strawberry?"

"Flavor of what?” Sam asked as he stared laughing again.

"It doesn't matter what it is, you just have to pick your favorite."

Sam arched his eyebrows and said, "Blue-Raspberry...."

Gabriel thought about Sam's answer and said, "Okay... It’s your turn."

"I think our food might be coming." Sam said as he looked at a waitress coming out of the kitchen area.

"Ask another question! Hurry!" Gabriel said as he egged him on.

"Uhhhh..." Sam wracked his brain quickly and blurted out, "Heaven or Earth, which do you prefer?"

"That's an easy one." Gabriel scoffed. "Definitely earth. You're down here."

Sam looked at the archangel lovingly and wondered how he had gotten such a sweet, yet sometimes annoying, and unpredictably amazing boyfriend like Gabriel.

"My turn." Gabriel said excitedly as he glanced at the waitress who was getting closer and closer. He obviously wanted to get this question out before anyone came over to their table.

Sam looked back over to the archangel to say something but he stopped short. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Gabriel slide from his chair and sink down into his knee in front of Sam.

Gabriel took the hunters hand and looked lovingly into his eyes. Sam was too shocked to say anything as he watched Gabriel.

A blue-raspberry ring pop suddenly appeared in Gabriel hand as he said, "My question for you is just one thing. Sam Winchester, will you marry me?"

All around them people in the restaurant had frozen and fallen silent as they stared at Sam and Gabriel, all of them at a complete loss for words.

It seemed as if the air was filled with a dry tension as if they were all waiting for Sam's answer.

Sam opened his mouth and grasped for words. After what felt like years he finally managed to say, "Absolutely. It would make me the happiest man alive to marry you."

Some of the people around the room scowled in disgust and distaste while others made 'awing' sounds and began to clap.

Gabriel slipped the blue-raspberry ring pop onto Sam's finger and rose up to kiss his new fiancée on the lips.

"I love you so much Gabriel." Sam whispered against the archangel's lips.

"I love you too Samsquatch. More than you know."

The rest of the evening felt like a dream to Sam. Him and Gabriel had a wonderful meal and celebrated their engagement together as they thought about how their lives were going to change now.

They both knew that everything was going to be so much different now and they couldn't wait to see where these new roads were going to lead them this time.


	11. Have a Drink on Me (Destiel)

He entered the bar after a long day. All Cas wanted was a drink or two and a good night’s sleep.

He walked up to the bar and sat down tiredly on the stool, running his fingers through his messy wind strewn hair as he waited for service. He didn't normally drink much, but today he just needed to take the edge off.

A thick, dark, charming voice that sounded like smooth leather called Castiel's attention and asked, "So what can I get you tonight handsome?"

Cas looked up, half expecting to see a girl despite the deep voice.

Instead of a girl, Cas found himself nearly face to face with a man leaning up against the counter lightly.

It was the bartender.

This man had delicate pattern of intricate tattoos that climbed up both his arms and peaked out from under his tight, well fitted t-shirt.

The tattoos were simply amazing and Cas couldn't help but stare in awe.

Cas also noted each glinting piercing that the man dawned. There were five silver rings in all. Two at the bottom of one ear, the other ear had one at the bottom of his ear and one at the top and the final piercing was a nose piercing. Cas could help but think about how each piercing made him increasingly more attractive.

The bartender’s glorious green eyes shone brightly as he looked at him, his teeth glinting lightly as he smiled at Cas. 

"I’ll just a beer." Cas found himself replying in a daze. He was transfixed by this man and he didn’t even know his name yet.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with then.” Cas heard Dean say, watching his perfect lips form every word. When he looked up to meet his brilliant green eyes again, Cas received a wink in return.

Castiel felt his heart racing and his breathing become shallow. This man was going to give him a heart attack. As he left, Cas watched him go, taking note of the tight fitted pants that defined his ass so clearly.

What seemed like only seconds later, the bartender returned and placed the beer on the counter.

“On the house.” The man said with a seductive smile.

“T-thanks…” Cas managed to stutter.

He quickly took a swig from the bottle and looked back up at the bartender. He was still there, just watching him drink his beer.

“So, what do they call you? I haven’t seen you here before.” The bartender asked as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

“C-Castiel. My name is Castiel, but my friends usually call me Cas.” Castiel’s eyes followed the path of Dean’s tongue longingly.

“Do I get to call you Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Y-yeah, uh… sure, I-if you want too.” Cas said as his heart raced faster.

“What about angel? Can I call you that? You look like an angel who’s just fallen from heaven.” Dean asked winking again.

Cas flushed bright red as he stammered for the right words.

“Do I make you nervous?” Dean asked with a wicked smile when Cas said nothing.

“O-of course not…” Cas whispered as he quickly took another sip from the bottle.

The bartender smirked and said, "I'm Dean by the way."

Cas nodded and gave him a polite smile. "Thanks for the drink Dean."

"Anything for you angel." Dean murmured lightly.

Castiel's face flushed red and he looked down at his hands.

“So, what brings you out here tonight?” Dean asked after a minute of silence between them.

"Long day..." Cas said with a defeated sigh. "I don't normally drink but I needed something to take the edge off."

Dean shifted slightly, leaning in just a hair as he offhandedly asked, "Girl problems?"

Cas shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that... I don't exactly swing that way... My problems are more due to work. My boss is a dick."

It was Dean's turn to flush red and stammer slightly said, "Ah, I-sorry. Didn't mean to intrude..."

Cas looked up at the red-faced man. Maybe he had guessed wrong about Dean's sexuality. Cas hadn’t originally planned on saying anything about it to him, but something had told him he should. "No, don't apologize. I've come to terms with what I am. I just forget that the subject makes people uncomfortable sometimes." Cas said as he tried to brush the subject off completely.

Dean's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no angel, you're reading me all wrong. I just didn’t think you were… I mean I hoped… but my life doesn’t exactly work out like that….”

Cas took in a sharp intake of breath. Did Dean just say what Cas thought he said?

This was not happening to him. He couldn’t have finally met a hot, cool guy who was actually liked him could he have?… That only happened to the lucky people in the world, which was defiantly not him… “Are you…?” Cas trailed off, not knowing how to finish his question.

Dean smiled sheepishly as confirmation and said, “You know… my shift ends in half an hour… If you want to stick around… maybe we could hang or something…”

Cas beamed. “I would like that very much.”

A relieved smile crossed over Dean’s face as he said, “I was hoping you would say that. There is so much that I want to know about you angel.”

Cas arched his eyebrows and said, “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Dean winked and said, “Everything. I want to know everything about you.”

As Cas stared into Dean’s twinkling green eyes a woman approached the counter and signaled for Dean to come get her a new drink.

Cas saw the slight line of annoyance that twitched at the corner of Dean’s mouth as he glanced at the woman then back at Cas. “Half an hour. Then we can get out of here. Just half an hour.”

With that, Dean left Cas with his beer and went to tend to the other customers.

Cas took in a deep breath of air and slowly let it out. As he did this it seemed like all the pieces of his world were finally clicking into place all at once. Everything in his life finally felt right for once. Maybe it would even stay like that! One could only hope right?

Cas knew that half an hour was seem like years of waiting to him. He wanted have Dean all to himself now! Maybe he would even get to see some of those tattoos under his shirt too later on.

Cas shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking like this yet, At least not until he had Dean all alone. He hated waiting…

However, Cas knew that he would wait for the green eyed bartender forever if he had too.

He couldn’t just leave someone as perfect as him. He just couldn’t.


	12. I'm Not Crazy (Destiel)

Freedom felt like so long ago.

Neither man knew when they arrived they both only knew that there was no hope to return.

The two men, clad all in white, could not recall when they had met nor could they remember how they had come to be.

Maybe one of them was not real; maybe one of them was simply a figment of the others imagination.

Dean Winchester leaned towards Castiel, and lifted his hand to touch his face lightly.

Cas felt real enough, but anything could feel real if you made yourself believe.

In Dean's mind Cas was the perfect representation of an angel fallen from heaven.

Cas saw Dean as a brave warrior, defender of humanity, but was that really who he was or just a trick of the mind.

Cas leaned in towards his lovers face and kissed the other man's lips like a feather in the air.

As they broke from the kiss they pressed their foreheads against one another.

A soft whisper falls from Dean's lip, speaking to Cas and saying, "I'm not crazy."

Cas quickly responded by saying, "Nor am I, but maybe we're crazy together."

Dean laughed lightly and said, "If I had to be crazy, there is no one who I would rather be crazy with than you."

From outside of the lock room, deep within the confines of insane asylum, a doctor looked in and saw a single man by the name of Dean Winchester sitting alone on his bed.

Dean appeared to be talking to himself; the doctor guessed that he was talking to husband Cas, who had died in a fire five years prior to this.

This was all Dean ever did now. He spent his days and nights locked up tight in a dreadful white room, in bland white clothing, talking away to his lover who was no longer there.

Dean was all alone. He was trapped within his own mind and no one could save him.

But he's not crazy, right? After all they say sprits walk the earth too don't they.


	13. Claw Marks and Bitten Skin (Sabriel)

Sam grabbed his plaid shirt and rubbed lightly at the angry red scratches all down his back.

Normally, scratches like these came from a violent monster hunt, but this time Sam had been battling a new kind of monster.

Actually, battling is the wrong word. It was more like a wild, animalistic need… A bond of love shared between and Hunter and an Archangel as their bodies moved together in sync.

Heads thrown back in ecstasy as one thrust into the other. Slippery skin, and sweaty hair, heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure filling the room. Nails dragging down his back and lips sucking warmly at skin of another. That was the kind of things that made this marks on his body.

Beside Sam, Gabriel stood stiffly and tried to stretch his soreness away, though he was almost too blissed out to notice the pain. Gabriel also grabbed his shirt and began to pull it on slowly.

Sam smirked as his eyes trailed across the hickies that had bloomed against Gabriel’s skin. The marks would be there for days, letting everyone know that this archangel was his.

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes knowingly and exchanged a quick, heated kiss as they traced the marks on each other’s skin.

Their love was pure and strong. Both endlessly devoted to one another for all of time.


	14. Clean You up (Destiel)

"How the fuck do you get so dirty Cas? You're a fucking angel." Dean grumbled lightly as he tried to rub smudges of dirt from the angel's nose.

Cas simply smirked and scrunched up his face, trying to stay still under Dean's gentle yet firm touch.

Behind Dean, water was streaming in to a porcelain bathtub, filling the bowl with hot water and coaxing curls of steam into the air. 

“Just because I’m an angel doesn’t mean I’m always clean Dean.” Cas replied coolly as he shifted his eyes to the rapidly fogging mirror.

Through the hazy film collecting on the mirror glass, Cas could see Dean’s body, slightly distorted, standing close in front of him.

"Clothes off." Dean instructed as the tub got fuller and fuller.

The angel slowly waggled his eyes at his boyfriend as he took off each article of clothing at a torturously slow pace.

Dean was captivated momentarily before he suddenly remembered the bathtub was still on and he rushed to turn off the flow of water before it overflowed onto the floor.

By the time the hunter turned around Cas had completely stripped down and was standing naked, waiting Dean.

Dean slowly raked his eyes over the body he was so familiar with and said, "You look stunning Cas as always."

The angel moved forward and placed a slow kiss on Dean's lips, making the hunter moan softly.

"You ready to get washed up?" Dean asked after a minute.

"Absolutely." Cas said as he brushed lightly past Dean and stepped over to the tub.

Dean watched as the angel stepped carefully into the tub, admiring the amazing view he got of his boyfriend all the while.

Once Cas had settled into the tub, Dean grabbed a bottle of shampoo and turned around to find the angel already covered in bubbles even though no soap had been put into the tub.

"What the hell?" Dean said with a smile.

"Bubble baths are more fun." Cas replayed.

"Touché." Dean said as he began to work his fingers through the angel's hair.

Cas snickered as he laid his head back against the side of the tub.

"I love you so much Dean." Cas whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

The angel felt Dean's mouth at the corner of his mouth as they kissed softly.

"I love you too angel." Dean whispered back as he continued to clean up his perfect little angel.


	15. Expelling the Demon

"Sammy Please." Dean pleaded from inside the trap.

"I tried Dean. We both tried. There is no way to save you. And you won't stop hurting people so we have to do this. We have to stop you."

Through his black eyes Dean saw tears streaming down both Sam and Castiel's face. The demon knew he had never seen an angel cry, none the less seen Castiel cry. Not even when the angel was human. Cas just didn't cry, but he definitely was today.

Dean felt that there might be a deeper, purer kinda of love for him in the angel's heart. A love between them that could have been placed on a more sensual and intimate level. A love that the demon thought he might have felt suppressed twinges of when he was human. However, Dean no longer felt this love playing in his heart. The twisting of his soul had corrupted all the good that had ever lived inside him. He was now black from the inside out. The loving, caring Dean had died. The real Dean was dead. He had started his timer from the second he accepted the mark. As his body became stronger the good side of Dean became weaker. Now the real Dean was dead. All that was left was this cold empty shell of a man twisted by evil until he could take it no more.

There was no Dean Winchester anymore. All that was left was a black eyed monster stealing the name, body, and soul of a once pure man. This was the same man who had begun his life as the righteous man

Dean's eyes flashed green for a moment. "Cas...." His voice broke slightly when he spoke. He felt something bubbling deep within him but it was a struggled to hold onto the feeling. He wanted to feel remorse and sorrow but the mark kept pulling him back. Ripping away the feeling and leaving him cold.

The angel looked up and softly murmured, "I'm sorry Dean." Castiel stared for the last time into those temporarily deep endless green eyes that no longer belonged to the man he once loved.

Cas was unable to stay and watch the downfall of the man he had sacrificed so much for. The angel turned his back to the trapped demon and walked from the room without looking back, ignoring Dean's desperate shouts for him to return.

Dean's attention snapped to his brother as he finally spoke up and said, "I'm sorry we couldn't fix you. I love you Dean. Cas does too..... Sam's voice cracked and tears spilled from his eyes.

The demon smiled bitterly at Sam.

"Goodnight Sammy. I.... I'm proud of us, of what we were able to do." Dean said in a hushed voice as he looked at the puffy red face of his little brother, who in a different lifetime, he would have sacrificed the world for. The evil had taken the hunter over completely and twisted his soul beyond repair. Some small twinge of sadness, guilt, and regret pulled at the strings of his cold soul as Sam began to speak one final time.

The ex-hunter remembered all the good they had done and thought of just how far they had made it together. They had literally made it to hell and back together, but Dean had always known that it was going to end badly for him. There was no happy ending for him. There never had been. Dean had accepted that fact years ago, but maybe, just maybe, Sam would move on and be happy one day without him. Maybe Cas could do the same.

The once righteous, pure man now listened quietly as he waited to drink in the very last words he would ever hear his little brother say to him

Sam opened his mouth and Dean fell to knees, letting out a loud earth shattering scream as pain ripped through his bound body.

From Sam's mouth fell the first words of a spell that they had both used so many times in the past. This time, the words meant so much more to the boys. This time, it was a goodbye.

"Exorcizamus Te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus..."


	16. Teach You (Sabriel)

Music was playing slowly in the background as two men tried to dance together in the dim light of an old quiet motel room.

"Come on, you'll get the hang of it Gabriel. Take a step this way- no the other way Gabe." Sam said as he clasped the archangel's hand warmly.

"Dancing is hard..." Gabriel grumbled as he once again stepped on Sam's foot.

"You're just stubborn." Sam scoffed as he awkwardly spun the angel out and back in slowly.

When Gabriel was back in Sam's arms, he realized that their bodies were now pressed extremely close together.

"S-Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked breathlessly as he gazed into the hunter's dark brownish green eyes.

Their faces were close now and Gabriel wanted to press his lips against his boyfriend's lips, but Sam suddenly moved before he could kiss him.

The next thing Gabriel knew was that he found his body being bowed backwards, supported by Sam's strong arms.

Then, after a minute Sam lifted the archangel back up and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"You'll pick it up soon enough Gabe." Sam said in a hushed whisper as the music still played behind them.

The night grew later and later as the sleepy couple clumsily danced the rest of the night away.

Sharing quiet whispers and compassionate kisses as each one swayed to the music.


	17. Supply Run (Sabriel)

"God Damn it Gabriel." Sam hissed as he heard a shopping cart rumbling down the aisle.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the noise got louder and louder. Very slowly he looked up and saw Gabriel, sitting in the shopping cart, arms thrown up, and his hair whipping around his face.

"WEEEEEEE!" Gabriel wailed as he got closer to Sam.

In irritation Sam grabbed the side of the cart, stopping it as it passed.

"Knock it the fuck off Gabe." Sam snarled quietly.

Gabriel crossed his arms and jutted his bottom lip out. "You never have any fun Samsquatch. You need to get this stick out of your ass and live. You only live once right?"

Sam blinked once and gave the trickster a blank stare as he said, "I have died six fucking times Gabriel."

Gabriel shrugged, "Eh. One... six, it doesn't matter much. As long as you're alive you should try and enjoy it right?"

Sam rolled his eyes took a defeated breath and said, "Why the fuck did I even agree to take you on a supply run with me?"

"It's because you love me Sammich." Gabriel said as he tried to sound completely innocent.

"You're making me question even that decision..." Sam grumbled as he shook his head.

Gabriel climbed out of the cart and moved closer to Sam.

"You know you love me big guy. How could you resist me?" Gabriel asked as he lifted on his toes to try and reach his lips.

"No, stop. I'm supposed to be mad at you!" Sam protested as he halfheartedly tried to push the archangel away and attempted to hide his smile.

He could never stay mad at Gabriel for long. -Even if he was being a little shit-

Gabriel smirked and managed to place a small kiss on the hunter's dry lips.

"We'll see how long you can stay mad at me them." Gabriel chimed as stood in front of Sam. "I have got all day. You'll eventually snap."

Sam bit his lip. He knew Gabriel was right. He would just have to see how long he could hold out this time.


	18. I need you (Destiel)

Dean was held tight in the angel's arms, motionless, barely clinging to life.

Around the two was a protective barrier that was quickly weakening. Outside that barrier was a wall of black. It was a mix of black smoke and demonic eyes.

Cas was trying his hardest to keep the demons away from the hunter, but his strength was failing him. He needed Dean's help. He needed the hunter to be okay.

"D-dean, please wake up." Cas begged desperately as he shook the lifeless man in his arm. His other arm was raised, trying to keep the failing shield in place for as long as possible. "Wake up Dean. Wake up. I-I need you."

The wall was getting smaller and smaller the longer Cas held it in place and Dean still hadn't moved. Blood was now soaking the front of Dean's shirt and Cas was beyond worried.

Finally, Castiel's arms quivered in defeat and Cas let a tear fall from his eye. "I-I'm sorry D-dean..." Cas whispered. “I can’t hang on any longer. I’m so sorry.”

The angel leaned over and pressed a sorrowful kiss to the top of Dean's head. He kept his lips pressed to the hunters head and let his hand creating the shield fall.

Cas brought his free arm to draw his hands around Dean and shielded him with his body.

All around them demons were pressing in hungrily.

Cas literally had no strength left as he held the lifeless man while black pressed in around them¸ sucking all light and all the air from the room.

All Cas could see was black.

Then, there was just nothing.


	19. All Alone

These walls press in all around.

These demonic hands grasp me tight.

They pull me down and drown the light.

All alone with no one left.

Cas is gone, Sam is dead, I'm all alone inside my head.

My thoughts are poison, my words are cold.

There's nothing left in this world for me.

Cold hard metal against my head.

A single shot and I'll be dead.

But once again the gun goes down.

Sam's voice rings in my head.

With tear flecked eyes he whispers no.

I stay alive for him alone.

It was his dying wish I swore to keep.


	20. Crossing Over

Ever since they were little Sam and Dean had been practically inseparable. 

They rarely left each other's sides unless they were angry at each other, but even then they never stayed mad for long. Sam and Dean always made up eventually. Even when Sam had left for Stanford, the two of them found a way back together. They had to stick together; they were the only family that either of them had left. Just the two of them, Sam and Dean fighting against the world as it tried to tear them down.

Ever since the fire, Dean had felt responsible for Sam. He was the one who was supposed to keep his brother safe. That’s what his father would tell him, and Dean took those words to heart.  Even now, years later, Dean still had that same protective, big brother instinct. Sam could look after himself now  _ _–at least most of the time–__ but Dean would never stop watching out for his baby brother.

In his head, Dean could still picture seven-year-old Sam holding his hand as they watched cars whizzing by, waiting for a lull in the traffic. Dean was only eleven, so young but left with so much responsibility.  He wanted to put a smile on Sam's chubby cheeks, so they were venturing to a tiny bookstore right outside of town. Dean had seen it when their dad had driven them into the town.

When the flow of cars came to a steady stop, Dean had looked down at his little brother's eager face and asked, "You ready to cross Sammy?"

Dean remembered Sam looking up at him and giving him a toothy grin as he said, "Yeah, I'm ready Dean."

Then, together the two of them had rushed across the street, Sam chattering excitedly about all the books he wanted to find.

Now, nearly 25 years later, Dean looked at his brother lying on the ground beside him.

He was bloody, bruised and battered, bleeding profusely from a massive gash across his stomach.

Sam was losing too much blood. He was dying.

Sam was dying, and Dean couldn't do anything to stop it, not this time.

They had been hunting, working a case together when everything had gone wrong.  The creature was thankfully dead now, but not before inflicting serious damage.

Dean tried to smile at Sam, grinning through the pain. Sam looked back, his face creased with pain too as he forced his own sad smile.

They both knew that this was it. There was no turning back.

As Dean moved, he felt pain split across his chest. He had a hand pressed tightly over the gash in his own chest.

Dean was dying too.

Their bodies were both in ribbons, blood flowing freely from their wounds. Dean was going against all his brotherly instincts and wasn’t trying to save Sam. Not this time.

Instead, he was trying to slow the bleeding of his own wound.  He knew it wouldn’t do much good; he was still going to die –sooner rather than later.

They had fought their final battle, and now the Winchester's were reaching their end. They were dying a hero's death.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for us, Sammy," Dean wheezed as he felt his lungs slowly collapsing.

Sam coughed his breathing wet and labored. He spat up blood before saying, "Y-yeah, it looks like it. Look at h-how far we made it. H-how much good w-we did..."

Dean smiled at Sam, blood staining his once pearly white teeth. "I-I'm p-proud of us S-Sammy," Dean choked as he watched the pool of blood around them grow steadily bigger.

With Dean's free hand he reached out, grasping Sam’s trembling hand in his own. Sam squeezed Dean's hand as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Y-you ready to c-cross, Dean?" Sam asked in barely a whisper.

He must be thinking about the crosswalk and the bookstore too. They must be remembering the same thing.

Dean could feel his brother’s grip weakening, and he knew that Sam didn’t have much time left. "Y-yeah Sammy.  S-see you on t-the other s-side... I- 'm not gonna leave you...  I'll be right behind you... 'm not gonna leave you..." Dean wheezed, holding onto Sam with all his remaining strength.

Dean’s vision began to blur as tears welled up behind his eyes. Sam was smiling, his eyes twinkling one last time as he looked at his big brother who had always been there for him. Then, Sam’s eyes slipped shut, and he took a final stuttering breath of air before falling still.

When Sam’s grip on Dean’s hand loosened, he knew that his brother was gone. Sam Winchester had left the earth for the very last time.

Dean bit his lip and let the tears fall freely now. He had stayed strong for long enough, and now it was time to let go. There was nothing left here on the earth for him anymore. Everything that had been important to him had disappeared when Sam did.

Dean took a deep, pained breath before removing his hand from his own wound. The blood now poured free, thick and hot as it seeped through torn cloth. Dean’s vision began to fade as his body grew weaker by the second.

"I promised you I would never leave you, Sam... In life or death," Dean whispered. He squeezed his little brother's lifeless hand one last time and said, "I love you, Sammy."

Then Dean's eyes closed and he too took his final breath.

Dean Winchester had finally crossed over and reunited with his baby brother in the heaven they shared. Finally, they could be at peace, without pain, or sadness, or loss. The boys knew they were never going back. This time, they would stay dead. Castiel had promised to watch over their souls in heaven to ensure that this time, it was final. Their souls could finally be a rest.

The Winchester legacy had finally come to a close. They had died as heroes and saved hundreds of people on their journey.

Sam and Dean had been the world's greatest hunters, and to this day, that still held true.

__They hunted things._ _

__They saved people._ _

__It was the family business._ _

They both followed the paths set out by their ancestors until they both took their final breaths.

Though the Winchesters were no longer on earth to carry on the family business, other young hunters looked up to these two codependent brothers with pride. Everyone who had worked alongside Sam and Dean told stories of their greatness. There wasn't a single hunter who alive who didn't know about the two brothers who had saved the world. Everyone knew their story they went down as heroes.

Sam and Dean Winchester became eternally famous throughout the hunter community.

Their legend never died.

The Men of Letters bunker became the new home base for all hunters. It provided food, shelter, and information for all hunters who carried on the legacy of the Winchester brothers.

A photo of Sam and Dean hung in the library to remind everyone of the boys who had recovered the place and made it their home.

The world mourned the loss of these two amazing boys who had overcome the odds when fate was fighting them every step of the way.

One day, a hunter had even come across Dean’s Impala, old and abandoned, left exactly the way it had been the last time the boys had touched her. Thanks to Dean's great mechanical skills, the old machine still ran like new.

The hunter who found the car had smiled at her sadly, knowing whose it was and what it had meant to the boys. In the end, the hunter took the black beauty back to the bunker where she too could rest easy, and stay safe from harm. No one dared to drive the car after she returned home, it was an unspoken rule. Some even speculated that the ghost of Dean Winchester would haunt anyone who tried.

They could, however, see all the memories that Sam and Dean had left behind with that car. The Legos were still in the air vents, the toy soldier still wedged in the door, the devils traps hidden throughout the car along with their prized weapons, and the initials that Sam and Dean had carved in the back seat.

The famous car that had never failed stood as a memorial to Winchester brothers.

Though stood cold and empty over the years, hunters drove for miles to see her. She was like a good luck charm. Everyone wanted to see the car that had driven those boys across America time after time as they saved the world.

Many hunters believe that the spirits of Sam and Dean still look down upon the world and watch over the brave hunters who are in need, even now, still keeping the world safe from destruction as they rest forever in the land of the absent Lord.

__As long as the Winchester’s legacy survived, there would always be a reason for hope._ _


	21. Their Demise (Destiel)

To the angel, Dean Winchester was his one true kryptonite. He was the single man who with the blink of an eye could be his end, yet against all odds he was the very same man who gave him life.

Dean, he was known as hero who saved so many, but all that fighting for good had begun to change him. Despite his best efforts he was slowly watching himself become the villain. If he fell to his doom, than surly the angel would have to fall with him.

For it was simply impossible for one to live without the other.


	22. Beautiful (Destiel)

Dean looked out over the quiet field of sunflowers swaying lightly in the wind. "Why did you bring me here Cas?" Dean eventually asked through the beautiful silence between them. Without looking at him Cas murmured, "Because I wanted to show you the beauty and calm that I feel when I'm around you." Dean was silent, a soft smile playing across his lips as he drank in the scenery around him. After what seemed like years of silence, Dean took the angel's hand and whispered. "I love you Cas."

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw the angel's lip curve upwards too as he breathed soft as the wind itself, "I love you too Dean."


	23. Happy (Destiel)

The night was quiet, the Impala was silent, the gentle breathing of Sam, Dean, and Cas were the only noises breaking the pressing silence around them.

Above them, the night sky was alight with stars as a glowing moon beamed down upon them.

Cas was curled into Dean's chest as they relaxed upon the Impala's sleek black hood. Their eyes were upturned, watching they sky as shooting stars darted past them in sporadic unpredictable patterns. Every now and then one of them would point out a new constellation to the other. A beer clutched in each of their hands as they enjoyed this rare peaceful moment together.

Sam was resting alone the trunk of the Impala a beer held loosely in his hand too. He respectfully gave Cas and Dean a little privacy together. Privacy seemed so rare amongst their small group.

Everything felt right with the word. Dean only wished it could last just a little longer than this heartbeat of time. All he could do at the moment was enjoy the little things like this and hope that maybe one day they could live like this all the time.


	24. Shining Eyes and Glowing Skies (Destiel)

They had come to see the stars all alone in the dark. Heads in the grass laying in peace at last. No more monster no more demons only the night sky and the moon casting light down upon their glorious faces.

Sammy was at home making his world famous burgers. Just waiting for Dean and Cas to return

Though the glorious lights hung in the vast night sky above their heads, they had eyes for nothing but one another. Their green and blue eyes were better than all the stars in the galaxy from end to the other.


	25. Rainy Kisses (Destiel)

Rain was pouring down from the sky but both of them were past the point of caring.

Dean smiled at his boyfriend as water flattened his hair and dripped down his face. "You're so adorable in the rain..." Dean whispered loud enough for the boy to hear.

Cas flushed red and smiled as he looked into those endless green eyes.

Their lips somehow found one another as they moved in for a kiss.

The rain was beating down harder and harder against their skin, yet still neither boy noticed enough to care.

They only broke apart when the heard the small voice of Sam, Dean's little brother calling them from the porch.

"Are you guys ever gonna come inside? It's raining pretty hard if you haven't noticed."

Both Cad and Dean and laughed, soaked to the bone as looked over to Sam. Then they quickly fumbled for each other's hands, holding one another tight as they ran to the house to escape the falling rain.


	26. Brothers Till the End

They have always been just two scared, abandoned codependent brothers hanging on the balance, holding fast to the only thing that mattered in their chaotic little world. They had to try their hardest to stick together until the end.

 

This had been all they had ever known From when they were little, left in motels all alone, to now, transformed into to two tough, war hardened men. They were now out on their own, running from their nightmares, and demons. Together, the boys could even cheat death himself time after time

 

It's always been them. Even now after all this time. It has always been them.

 

Two brothers, family, bonded together, clinging to the only thing they've ever really known.... holding onto their one true home to make everything right.

 

_Each other._


	27. Give Him the World

To Dean only one thing mattered in the world. 

 

_Just one._

 

It wasn't angels, or demons, or even the freakin' apocalypse. _No_ _ne_ of thatwas more important than his little brother.

 

There wasn't a single thing he would put in front of him. Sam meant the world to Dean. He would give up everything for him in a heartbeat, even his own life if he had to. Dean would do it all for Sam without even a bat of an eye.

 

His only mission in life was his brother. He had to live, the one boy he had raised practically on his own.

 

Sam was all that mattered to him and Dean never wanted his brother to go without.

 

As long as Sam was happy, nothing else mattered, not even the sake of the world mattered to him. Dean did all of it for his brother and he would do it over and over again without thought.

 

For Sam, Dean would give up everything.


	28. King of the Damned

They said it was impossible, there was no cure. I was damned for eternity. My soul would rot away and blacken in the deepest pits of hell.

I screamed against the pressing wait of my burden I fought against it. God did I fight my damnedest to beat it. To beat it and prove them all wrong. There was a way. There had to be a way.

Only when I was sitting on the floor in a pool of growing blood, my brother and angel lying dead and bloody around me did I realize that they had been right. I was a monster. Everything I had been told was right. 

They were dead by my own hands. The last of my family. Gone with the slice of a blade.

I was cursed. There was no saving me. My fate was to spend the rest of my days burning in hell. That was where I had belong all along. No one gets out of hell with a human soul still intact. Not for long anyways. 

Hell's burning flames will always find its missing soul again one way or another.

This is where I would always return to.

_Hell_

There was no such thing as heaven for me. Only fire and pain.

Heaven's gates had slammed their doors and threw me into the pit.

I was now and forever a son of hell with blood on my hands and eyes black as night.

I had joined the army of darkness. After all, they you can't save a demon from itself. There's just nothing left in them to save.

I had lost myself and everything else I had ever loved.

Dean Winchester was no more. I had turned into my worst nightmare.

I have nothing left to go back to so I let fire and evil become my new life.


	29. Numb

Whiskey only numbs the pain for a little while.

Eventually as the numbness fades and the weight comes back I feel the world on my shoulders again. 

It always comes back like a steel knife to the heart. It always comes back a thousand times worse.

I suppose one day I just stop and give in to the pain. Maybe one day I'll just give in to the voice calling my name.

But for now, I've got people to live for. I've got people who need me.

Right now, there are people I need to save.

I have to remember; their life before my life. Their pain before my pain. Their hardships before my hardships.

I am nothing but a meaningless speck in this world, but I somehow make my worth by saving others.

So, I guess I'll always be here. There's always someone left to save and something left to kill. Stopping the pain of others seems to help numb mine at times even if it is just for a little bit.

Sometimes that's all I need.

I just have to remember to never stop fighting.

I can't ever give up this battle no matter how much it hurts.

I need to stay here for them. There are people who need me so I can't ever stop fighting.

My Name is Dean Winchester, I was once a pure righteous man, now all that is left behind is a sad broken shell of the man I once was. The world I once loved is the very same one that broke my spirit and destroyed my life.


	30. In Your Loving Arms (ReaderXDean)

His fingers carded through your hair as the impala drove smoothly down the road. 

You tried to force your eyes to stay open, but it was just so difficult to do when his leg was so warm and you were so tired from the long case you two had worked that day.

His fingers trailed down your face lightly and you couldn't help but glance up at him once more. 

The light of the moon was shining softly through the windshield, illuminating his face and brining out all his best features. Every now and then the light in the Impala would grow slightly brighter as stray cars rode past them on the long silent stretch of rural country road they drove down.

Noticing you staring, Dean looked down at you briefly, smiling softly at you before pulling his eyes back up to the road and asking, "What?" 

You shake your head sleepily and softly murmur, "Nothing, you just look really cute in this lighting. Kinda wish I had a camera right now." 

Dean chuckled softly; a smile playing at his lips as you felt his laugh vibrate though your body. Seeing his smile after such a long day was easily enough to make you smile warmly along with him. 

"You're so adorable y/n." Dean breathed with loved and adoration soaking every word he spoke. "You should probably get some rest though before we get back to Sam. We have more things to get done and you look exhausted." 

You need sleepily, agreeing with what Dean was saying you were pretty damn tired after all. You sigh softly and breath, "I love you Dean." as you pull his long dark leather jacket that he let you use as a blanket higher up around your body.

Dean keeps driving, softly rubbing small circles with his thumb against your back with one hand.   
Against you best efforts your eyes finally forced themselves to slide closed as he whispered back into the peaceful silence, "I love you too my beautiful y/n."


	31. Falling Apart (Leviathan Cas)

"I'm falling apart  
I can feel it inside  
The voices, they're calling  
They're screaming my name  
They're pulling me back and dragging me down  
They're begging for freedom  
They're tearing me down  
I can no longer run from the monsters inside  
They know my real name better than I   
They aren't just inside as we've become one."


	32. Gotta Catch 'Em All (Sabriel)

Something hard hit Sam in the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck?" He swore out loud as he turned around, rubbing the back of his head grumpily.

Behind him, stood Gabriel holding a large collection of white and red balls in his hand as he smiled mischievously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam grouched as he took a step towards the archangel.

Gabriel gasped dramatically and said in a narrative voice, "The Pokéball has failed to capture the wild Samsquatch. I must now battle him to get him into a weakened state."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I have used confusion, it is very effective." Gabriel said smirking.

"Gabriel this isn't funny what are you doing."

"The wild Samsquatch is becoming angered and has used intimidation. It is not very effective."

Sam pursed his lips and glared at Gabriel whose smile continued to grow wider.

"If you must know, I am on a Pokémon hunt, and must capture the wild Samsquatch for my own. I have decided to approach the creature with caution in case it tries to attack." Gabriel whispers as he crept towards Sam.

Sam merely arched his eyebrows as Gabriel approached. He finally understood the stupid game his boyfriend was playing. Sam was more than a little amused and Gabriel knew it too.

Sam watched as the red and white balls in Gabriel's arms vanished. Gabriel walked slowly and opened up his arms waiting to wrap them around Sam's body.

"I must approach slowly as not to scare the wild Samsquatch away. I must first use hug to calm the Samsquatch and claim him as my own. It seems very effective" Gabriel narrated as he wrapped his arms around Sam's middle.

"You're ridiculous Gabriel." Sam scoffed as he hugged the shorter man back.

"But you still love me." Gabriel said with a knowing waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smiled down at Gabriel saying, "Yeah I guess you're right. I do love you, you stupid son of a bitch."

Gabriel smirked wildly, moving up onto his tip toes and saying, "I love you too. And you’re the only Pokémon that I’ll ever need." As Gabriel finished talking, Sam pulled him into a long loving kiss that made it feel like everything in the world was just as it should be.


	33. Sweet Shop (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Sam ran a bakery

Sam wasn’t a big fan of candy, but he enjoyed the way it smelled in the store. He needed this job to help him get through college. Shortly after starting his job, Sam noticed golden haired man who frequented the store quite often.

Sam would watch the guy in wonder as he drooled over the candy.

In a strange way, Sam thought the guy was adorable. Sam could tell that he had a big heart. Just by looking into those amber eyes Sam knew that this guy’s heart was sweeter than all the candy in the shop.

The two of them never spoke, but they had a mutual agreement as the guy bought candy each visit.

At first the guy would come in once a week. As months passed by, the guy started coming in more and more.   
Eventually, he started coming in every day.

Still, the two never spoke, but Sam never felt like words were necessary. Apparently neither did the other guy.

One day when Dean came to visit his brother in the shop he saw the golden haired boy. Dean smirked at the way his brother and the golden haired boy acted around each other.

Before Dean left that day, he told Sammy that he should make a move on the guy.

Days passed by and Sam couldn't get his brother's suggestion out of his mind.

Finally at the end of the week, Sam snapped.   
He took a deep breath and blurted, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" The guy smiled, a bag full of candy in his hand as he said, "I thought you'd never ask."

 


	34. Promises (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sadiecandykane on instagram
> 
> Prompt: Dean and Cas are little kids and they agree to marry each other when they are older.

The two of them were out behind their preschool. This was their favorite part of the day. Usually, the two five year olds would spend their whole day going on countless adventures, while pretending that they were pirates or astronauts. They could spend hours together just playing away.

Today however, the two of them were sitting under their favorite willow tree eating ring pops. Their teachers had been nice today and given everyone a treat for behaving so well.

"What flavor is yours?" Cas asked as he leaned over to inspect the green ring pop on Dean's chubby little finger.

"Watermelon." Dean chirped as he looks down at the sugary treat. "Wanna taste?" Dean asked as he offered his hand out to Cas so he could try it.

Castiel's face brightened immediately as he said, "I like that flavor."

Dean nodded eagerly and asked, "Which one do you have?"

"Boo Berry." Cas said, mispronouncing the word blue as he spoke.

"Can I try yours?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas nodded happily and then held his own hand out to Dean.

Dean giggled and tasted Castiel's ring pop. "I like yours too."

Afterwards both boys lay back against the tree, their shoulder touching and their heads resting against one another. Silently they watched the other preschoolers running around, playing tag and hide and seek while they continued to eat their candy.

"Hey Dean..." Cas asked after most of his ring pop had been eaten.

"Hmm?" Dean replied sleepily. He was pretty sure that it was almost naptime. Dean wanted to go back inside so him and Cas could snuggled up on the mats and sleep. That's what they normally did during naptime until their parents came to pick them up.

"What if we got married?" Cas asked, turning his head to look at Dean.

Dean pushed his lips out into a pout and said, "But we can't Cas..."

Castiel's eyes grew big and dewy as he asked, "You don't love me?"

Dean blinked quickly as at his friend's reaction so he explained, "Of course I love you Cas, but we're too young to get married."

Cas stopped to consider what Dean had said as his face filled with understanding. "You're right. How old do you have to be to get married Dean?"

Dean shrugged and said, "Old enough to do the kissy thing I think. That's what my mommy and daddy do and they are married."

"Okay." Cas said with a yawn. After his yawn, Cas asked, "Will you marry me when we can do the kissy thing?"

"Of course. You're my bestest friend ever." Dean replied with a smile.

"Good, you're my bestest friend too." Cas said happily. The he added, "Here take this ring so we never break our promise." Cas then handed the empty base of his ring pop ring over to Dean.

Dean took the base from Cas and then handed Cas his own green base. After they each put on their new rings Dean said, "Now let's go inside. I'm sleepy."

"Me too." Cas said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Then the two boys stood and waddled inside to go take their long overdue nap.

Fifteen years later Dean stared into those same blue eyes as they glistened with tears.

They stood together under the alter only minutes away from finally fulfilling that promise they made to each other as little kids.

Their eyes never left each other's faces even as the ring bearer walked towards them.

Neither man knew what their ring look liked. They had both sworn to keep it a secret from the other.

Both of them nearly doubled over with laughter when they finally turned to look at the ring bearer and saw two simple ring pops sitting on a small black satin pillow.

A blue one for Dean, and a green one for Cas, just like they had when they were little.

They always say that great minds think alike.

Once they picked up their respective rings the two of them drowned out their surroundings. The placed the reach on each other's fingers carefully in turn as they each whispered quiet oaths filled with unending love and adoration for the other.

Dean couldn't have been happier when they finally kissed and sealed the deal. They barely heard the applause coming from their guests. Even after the broke their kiss neither man wanted to let go of the other.

"I love you Dean." Cas whispered as his hands dropped to clutch tightly at Deans.

"I love you too Cas." Dean breathed back as he squeezed Castiel's fingers.

Now the two of them could spend the rest of their tomorrows together until the end of time.


	35. Interupting Moose (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sadiecandykane on instagram
> 
> Prompt: Dean and Cas go on their first date and Sammy is just spying on them and ruins their good night kiss.

 

Sam was watching his brother though a bush out in their yard. He had been by himself playing outside when Cas and Dean had come home.

It was dark out so Sam was able to hide from the two boys much easier as they walked up the driveway.

He decided to become a spy and listen in on his brother's conversation.

Dean and Cas had gone on their first date and Sam was anxious to hear how it went. Maybe he would hear something interesting if he waited out here and spied of the others.

Dean had been mooning over his friend for years, and he had finally gotten the balls to ask Cas out. Sam had been so happy when Dean told him the news. It was about time that Dean told Cas his feelings.

As Sam watched Dean and Cas walk he could tell they were talking but he couldn't make out their conversation yet. However, their voices were calm and happy. Things must have gone really well.

Cas come to pick up Dean up earlier that night since Dean's Impala was currently in need of a new break line. The two of them had planned to go out for dinner and see a movie.

Sam was pretty sure that they had gone to see Deadpool or something (although they were both only 17 so Sam wasn't sure how they could have gotten into the theater).

Because of this, Sam had suggested that Dean take Cas to see a sweet romantic love story movie. Sam hadn't really been too surprised though when, Dean blew off the idea by saying, "Deadpool is a love story, just with more blood and swearing than normal."

After that Sam had simply given up and left Dean to plan this date on his own.

Now as he watched the two walking together, Sam could see that they were holding hands.

Sam wanted to jump up and scream in excitement but he managed to keep it bottled up. They must have really gotten somewhere tonight! Sam was so happy, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. Sam would just pester Dean later so he could get the full story of what had happened.

Sam made sure to keep very still as Dean and Cas got closer. He didn't want to accidently rustle the bush and alert them to his presence.

"I had a great time with you Dean..." Sam heard Cas say when they stopped by the front door.

Sam could see they boys thought the bushes and saw that they were now facing each other.

"I had a great time with you too Cas." Dean agreed. He could here the shyness and slight embarrassment in his brother's voice.

Dean was always awkward after a first date, and apparently it wasn't any different after tonight.

Sam wasn't sure why his brother was so nervous though. Him and Cas had been close friends for years. Maybe it was the fact that they were finally crossing over that line to make them become more than friends.

"We should do that again." Cas said, his voice dropping lower.

"Yeah definitely..." Dean replied, his voice was softer too as he trailed off.

Sam began to smirk widely as the boys leaned closer to each other. He had seen enough romantic movies to guess what was going to happen next.

Dean and Cas were gonna have their first kiss and Sam was going to be here to witness it!

He would never let his brother forget this kiss.

All of a sudden Sam felt something crawling up his leg. He looked down to see what it was and all but screamed bloody murder.

There was a big fat spider crawling up his leg. Sam shook his leg violently to get rid of the insect as he ran out from behind the bush. Sam didn't stop until he ran smack into Dean.

Then, Sam lost his balance and went crashing to the ground. His ass hitting the concrete hard and making wince as pain shot up his body.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he looked down at his brother.

Sam looked up, giving Dean a sheepish look as he asked, "Did you guys kiss?"

Dean sighed and glared at his brother, but helped him back onto his feet.

"No we didn't, Mr. interrupting moose." Dean grumbled in irritation.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sam pleaded as he brushed himself off. "I had a spider on my leg!"

"Get outta here Sam..." Dean huffed as he pointed to the front door.

"Sorry Dean... Sorry Cas..." Sam mumbled as he trudged off towards the door.

He felt guilty as hell now. Sam hadn't wanted things to turn out like that! Plus now he was going to have to listen to Dean bitch about spying on him. Stupid spiders making him the fucking kiss.

"Good night Cas... I'll see you later I guess." Sam heard his brother sigh as he moved to walk inside too.

When Sam didn't hear Cas reply to Dean he turned around to see why.

Sam's face lit up like a fireworks of the 4th of July when he saw Castiel's fists curled into the collar of Dean's leather. Dean was pressed against Cas, held in place by Castiel's strong grip while their lips smashed together. Sam beamed with joy as Dean and Cas got had their first.

Apparently Sam hadn't ruined the evening after all.


	36. Football Fantasies (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by moonstruckbunny on instagram

Sweat was running down Gabriel's face. He glanced at the score board and saw that time was also running down too.

There was enough time for one more play, but they were still 30 yards away from the end field.

They needed a good play.

The only way that they had any hope of winning this game was if they got a touchdown to beat the other team.

His team had been playing bad all night. Normally they would be totally slaughtering the other team by now. They hadn't lost a single game all season. They were never this sloppy.

However, it had been a long week for all of them. Two of their best receivers were out this week, one with a fractured arm, the other with a massive concussion. Football was a dangerous sport, no doubt about it, but up until this point all the injuries had been minor. Of course their most important players would get hurt right before their championship game.

Gabriel stretched his fingers in distress as he tried to decide what to do. This was their final chance. If they could pull off this play then they would win their very first championship in their school's history. This season had been a record season for them; they couldn't let it all go to waste!

Everyone was counting on Gabriel, he couldn't fuck this up. Yeah, he knew they were counting on the rest of the team too, but Gabriel was the quarterback if they lost, he would get the blame.

If his team won, the whole team would get credit and they would all be showered with praise and glory and shouts of _'I knew you guys could do it'._ But on the flip side, if they lost, everyone would feel like Gabriel had failed the team. It would be his fault for messing up the throw, or not seeing an open receiver. That's just how this sport worked. Football was always a team effort until the quarter back fucked up, but you know... no pressure or anything.

As his team got into position on the line of scrimmage Gabriel made a split second decision. He didn't like what he saw out here on the line.

"Time out!" Gabriel called as he backed away from the line and signaled to the refs to call it.

His team stood and turned to face Gabriel as the shrill sound of a whistle cut through the air.

The team quickly retreated to the sidelines to discuss a new game plan.

"What seems to be the problem boss?" his wide receiver, Michael, asked.

"I don't like the run we're planning." Gabriel said. He ripped his helmet off and pulled his fingers through his sweaty hair. Gabriel wanted to scream; they had to win. They had too.

"Okay, let run a different play then." Lucifer, one of his defensive linemen said. He could see how stressed Gabriel was and well... a stressed played didn't usually play as well. Gabriel looked over Lucifer's shoulder as the other boy quickly grabbed a playbook and flipped through the pages.

With their timeout clock ticking down quickly the team came up with a new strategy.

Finally they chose their new play that they believed would be successful. Although no one said it, everyone was hoping to God that this last second change would be worth it.

Since they still had a little time left in their time out, the team rehydrated themselves. As they tried not to panic, the water boys ran up beside them with drinks in their hand. The players gratefully accepted the offer of water and it was sprayed into their mouths.

When Gabriel looked at the water boy closest to him he was shock to see a very tall, lanky, long haired boy.

"Samsquatch?" Gabriel said in confusion. "Why aren't you with the other cheerleaders?"

Sam was Gabriel's best friend; they had been friends since elementary school. The two of them had always done everything together from playing video games, to sneaking out in the middle of the night. However, when they got to high school, Gabriel chose to become a football player, while Sam took up a position in the cheer squad.

Originally, they had both planned on becoming football players, but that didn't last for too long. Sam didn't like the tryouts, but he had seen the cheer team holding their own tryouts. He had told Gabriel that football wasn't for him and went to ask the cheer coach if he could try out for that instead. Sam had been overjoyed when the coach had agreed.

Then, low and behold when new recruit lists had been posted for cheer and football both of them had made it into the programs they had tried out for.

"You looked like you needed a little motivation." Sam admitted as he handed Gabriel a plastic bottle of water.

Gabriel sprayed the drink back into his mouth and handed it back to Sam when he was done.

"I figured it would be better to see me than a water boy." Sam told him.

Water was now dripping down Gabriel's face and onto his grass stained jersey. The water wasn't cold, but it felt nice since it was still much colder than the sweat that was collecting on his skin.

"Yeah, thanks." Gabriel said with a genuine smile at his friend. "This is a rough game."

Gabriel tried not to notice how tight Sam's cheer shirt looked on him. Sam had been growing so fast lately. He was probably going to need a new uniform when cheer started back up next semester. Sam was already well over 6 feet tall now.

Unlike the girls, Sam didn't have to wear a dress. Sam would have probably thrown a bitch fit if they tried to put him into a dress (not to mention how much shit the school would hear from parents about it). Instead they had put Sam into a V-neck jersey and loose black pants with a similar color scheme to the cheer dresses.

Gabriel looked away from his friend and back at his teammates so he wouldn't have to see the toned abs, and the strong chest of his friend that was clearly defined through his tight shirt. There was sweat collecting on Sam's clothing too from their cheer routines. That only made his appealing features even more noticeable.

_'Keep yourself in check Gabe. Head in the game, remember that.'_

"You guys have got this." Sam told him as he clapped one of his large hands down onto Gabriel's shoulders.

Gabriel pursed his lips, watching the refs walk back onto the field. Their timeout must be almost up. Both teams were about to be called back onto the field. "I hope so..." Gabriel murmured as he began to walk with his team back onto the field.

"Wait, Gabe." Sam called, as he quickly moved after Gabriel.

"What?" Gabriel asked as he turned around.

Before he knew what was happening Gabriel was pulled into a messy, hot, sweaty hug. Sam's lanky arms wrapped around his body and squeezed him tight.

"Come on Moose! Don't squeeze the life out of our quarterback just yet!" Gabriel heard Lucifer say. "We need him for one more play, and then you can have your boyfriend back."

Under normal circumstances this hug would be disgusting since they were both so sweaty, but Gabriel couldn't bring himself to care. He liked being in Sam's strong arms.

Gabriel always knew his team joked about the two of them being boyfriends since they were always together, but there was really nothing between them. Sure Gabriel wanted that more than anything, but he was pretty sure that Sam wasn't into that, so he never said anything about it.

Behind him, Gabriel heard the whistle blow to tell everyone to get their asses back onto the field. Sam knew what that whistle meant too so he let Gabriel go and said, "No matter what happens out there I will be proud. I'll take you to your favorite sweetshop and buy you whatever you want after the game no matter who wins."

Gabriel smiled gratefully. Sam always knew how to make him smile. "Thank Sammich. See you on the flipside!"

Then Gabriel ran onto the field to join his teammates.

Gabriel's world seemed to slow down as they lined up and faced the other team. Sam's words were still ringing in Gabriel's head.

He knew Sam would be proud no matter what, but now Gabriel was more determined to win than ever. Gabriel wanted to see that smile on Sam's face that was brighter than any sunrise. He wanted Sam to turn into that eager overactive puppy because they won the game. Gabriel wanted Sam to be happy because of him.

As soon as his team was ready, Gabriel shouted, "Down... set... hike!"

Then, his team was off. He let his eyes follow the players, tracing out their paths and their predicted trajectory. Someone needed to hurry the fuck up and get open, but so far there was nothing.

Lucifer and few of the other defenders were fighting hard to hold back the other team's rushing line. Gabriel knew he had less than three seconds to throw the ball before his defense crumbled and he was tackled. The other team had some really big players.

Then Gabe saw it, Michael was wide open, the man who was covering him had fallen back. Michael was so close to the end zone now, it was perfect.

 _'You better catch this you fucker.'_ Gabriel thought to himself.

Then, he drew back his arm, set his foot, and fired. He watched the ball almost in slow motion as it flew through the air.

However, before Gabriel could see if it reached his intended target, time sped up again and he was hit by two different guys.

He and the other two players crashed to the ground as the crowds screams grew even louder.

He heard the whistle blow to signal the end of the game. Gabriel felt himself being crushed under the weight of the other two boys, but they quickly got off of him and helped him to his feet.

As soon as Gabriel got his bearings, he let his eyes dart over to the score board. What he saw nearly made his knees give out with joy.

His team was now up by two points.

They had won.

Gabriel pulled off his helmet grinning as he looked towards the end field. Michael was down there with most of the team as they paraded around and danced. It was like they had just won the super bowl. This was the best feeling in the world. Gabriel was sure that his teammate's celebrations were going to earn them an unsportsmanlike conduct penalty, but at this point, it didn't even matter anymore.

Suddenly, Gabriel felt himself being tackled again. Well, not really tackled, but he felt long arms curl around his body and a huge mass press up against him.

Gabriel turned around and saw Sam grinning from ear to ear.

Gabriel was about to say something, but his words were cut off as Sam's lips crashed into his.

At first Gabriel was shocked and didn't move, but he quickly recovered. He dropped his helmet onto the ground and brought both his hands up to curl them into Sam's long sweaty hair.

Sam's lips were soft and warm. They made Gabriel feel tingly and happy. He never wanted to let this feeling go... He never wanted to let Sam go.

Gabriel wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, but he vaguely registered someone pulling at the back of his jersey.

Gabriel tried to shoo the person away, but they only tugged harder.

"Yo, I know you and your boy are in the middle of something, but that other team is still here so stop thinking with your downstairs brain and think with your upstairs one." Lucifer's said. You could hear both annoyance and amusement in his voice as he spoke.

Gabriel sighed and finally broke away from Sam. Lucifer was right; they had to go through the end of the game rituals by thanking the other team and whatnot.

"This isn't over." Gabriel teased as he slowly backed away and moved to join the rest of his teammates.

"I sure hope not." Sam replied with a cheesy grin on his face. He looked winded and breathless, but happy, very happy.

But on a night as great as tonight, how could anyone at their school be unhappy.


	37. Coffee Shop (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sadiecandykane on instagram
> 
> Prompt: High school or college age Dean and Cas working together at a coffee shop together

 

It was an unusually slow day at the coffee shop. This place was usually packed with customers on any typical Saturday afternoon, but so far there had only been a handful of customers.

Cas sighed, leaning up against the tall metal counter as he tried to think of something to pass the time. So far, he wasn't having much luck. He had been standing in that same position for close to twenty minutes already and unless he got another customer, Cas didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

Castiel's eyes trailed slowly across the shelves and at the empty tables out on the coffee shop floor. There were only two people in here at the moment, two women who had come in at separate times, school bags in hand as they ordered their coffee. They had both tried their hand at flirting with him lightly while they ordered, but Cas wasn't really in the mood today so they had both given up pretty quickly. Normally, Cas would have eagerly flirted back and possibly even gotten their numbers, but he was too tired for that today. He was the kinda guy who swung either way person regardless of their gender or sexuality, but it was the end of the week and Cas was just ready to go home already.

Now, both girls were sitting on opposite side of the room typing away on their computers, probably working on college essays or something. Cas didn't really care, he just wanted something interesting to happen.

He hated working at this damn coffee shop, it was boring and uneventful, not to mention that he always got the shitty hours. Since Cas attended classes at his local college, he always had to work late or on the weekends like today. More often than not, Cas actually found himself working alone. Everyone else who worked here took late classes or weekend classes at the local college so they could work all the best shifts at the coffee shop. Whenever he wasn't working alone Cas usually had to work with a guy named Michael. Cas swore that the kid always had a friggin stick up his ass and he followed every rule down to the T.

Cas really wanted to quit and find somewhere else to work, but his massive pile of student loans and other expenses were holding him hostage. Quitting was totally out of the picture.

He was studying to be a nurse, which had always been his dream job. He still three more years left until he could finally get his degree. Then he could really look for a better job. He only hopped that working at this coffee shop wouldn't drive him crazy first.

His first year here had already been pretty fucking crazy. His boss Crowley was a hard ass and always ragged on Cas about stupid shit. He ran this place kinda like he was the king of the world. Cas couldn't stand his boss, but at least he paid well.

Cas glanced at his watch, it was only 11:30 which meant he still had five and a half more hours of work. Cas wished that he could be like other 19 year olds and actually go out and have fun on his Saturdays. Instead, was here serving up coffee to other college students who were power writing essays or cramming for tests.

Cas wished that he could have at least been working with someone. That would make the day go a little faster. He would even work with Michael at this point just so he would have someone to talk to.

Cas pressed his palms into his eyes and tried to rub away the sleeping boredom that was filling him. As he let out another deep sigh Cas heard the bell over the door chime.

Maybe finally he would get some business.

When Cas looked up, he was surprised to see his boss Crowley walk into the building. Instantly Cas straightened up and tried to look like he was doing something.

Behind him, Cas heard Crowley speaking to someone. Cas didn't recognize the voice, but it was a very deep male voice.

"Castiel." Crowley called his name and Cas finally turned around the face the newcomers.

"Hello sir." Cas said as he looked over at the shorter, scraggly haired man.

"Cas, I have a job for you." Crowley started, "This is our new employee and I would like you to train him."

Castiel's eyes darted over to the new guy. Instantly Castiel felt his heart start to pound and his chest constrict tightly.

This new guy was hot.

There was simply no better way to put it. Cas had met some good looking people in his day, but he'd be damned if this guy didn't take the cake.

He was tall with short ash blonde hair that spiked up at the front. His eyes were a deep forest green color that was deeper than the ocean. Cas swore that he could see the other man's soul through those eyes. His lips were full and pink, perfect kissing lips in his opinion. Cas vaguely wondered how they would feel against his own. The newcomer was dressed in a pair of light brown jeans, a led zeppelin shirt and a deep brown leather jacket. Around his neck hung a small necklace with some sort of golden charm on it. Cas wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely completed the look.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." The man said as he extended his hand out to Cas.

Cas realized that he was staring so he shook Dean's hand then dropped his eyes and said, "I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you Cas." Dean said. Cas blushed at the nickname Dean had given him. No one had ever called him that before, but it sure sounded nice rolling off of Dean's tongue.

Then Dean turned to Crowley and said, "Thanks for getting me this job, I won't let you down."

"Oh I know you won't." Crowley said with his legendary smirk. Then he turned to Cas and said, "Don't screw this up Castiel, I'm counting on you to give him the proper training."

"Yes sir." Cas said as he tried to bite back a sarcastic remark towards his boss.

Once Crowley left, Cas said, "Alright let's get started then."

"Great, where do we begin?" Dean asked. He seemed more than willing to learn.

Cas looked out towards the tables to check for customers, but the two girls were still the only people in the building. Although, Cas now noticed that both girls had their chairs turned a little bit so they could sneakily watch Dean. Apparently Cas wasn't the only one who thought Dean was attractive.

"Well, I'll show you how to make some of the coffees when the next person comes in. Until then I will show you where everything is and you can tell me a little bit about yourself." Cas said as he leaned back against the counter again.

"Alright sounds good." Dean said the he added, "So what do you wanna know about me first sweet cheeks?" Dean joked. There was a light smile on his face Dean's face that only grew bigger when Castiel began to blush.

"Well, why do you wanna work here?" Cas asked with a shrug as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He looked down at the floor as he spoke. Cas was pretty sure that he'd burst into flames if he looked back into Dean's eyes now.

"I need the money and I hated my last job so I quit. Then I saw that this place was hiring so I thought, what the hell." Dean explained as he ran his fingers along the bottom of his jaw.

Cas snorted and said, "Well you picked one hell of a place to work then..."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, giving Cas a look of confusion.

Cas shrugged and said, "Well, I just mean get ready for some long and boring days and basically everyone who works here is an asshole."

"Well it's still probably better than my last job. I was a TA and all that book work was brutal. So I guess anywhere has the potential of being boring as fuck, but you just gotta find good ways to pass the time!" Dean said with a wink. "I think I can handle it."

"Well I sure hope so because here comes your first customer." Cas said as he nodded towards the entrance of the coffee shop.

Cas spent the next hour and half showing Dean how to properly set up everything and make each type of drink.

The girls who stopped in, and even some of the guys, all looked at Dean with interest. The girls had been all shy and nervous while they order; barely even giving Cas a second glance, but it wasn't like he really cared. That just gave Cas a break from dealing with the customers. Although Cas had spotted one guy slip Dean his number which sparked a little twinge of jealousy in his chest.

Cas wanted to let out a defeated sigh after that. Maybe this unbelievably hot guy was actually into dudes. It didn't matter now since someone with more balls than him had already made a move on Dean.

Cas would just keep his mouth shut and continue to work. He couldn't believe that he was even letting himself fawn over this guy so much! They were going to be co-workers for God's sakes. He needed to get his head back into the game.

Dean was taking an order from a pretty blonde girl; all she wanted was a simple iced coffee so Cas went to work on making her drink. Cas glanced behind him momentarily as he was making the drink and he felt his heartrate pick up. Dean was leaning against the counter, his ass sticking out a little while he talked with the first who had ordered the coffee. There was this look on his face that made Cas feel weak in the knees.

Suddenly Cas cured under his breath as he knocked the coffee he was making and it spilled all over himself.

"Mother fucker!" Cas hissed furiously.

"You okay?" Dean asked. His attention was instantly pulled away from the girl. Dean's voice was filled with concern as he checked to make sure Cas was okay.

Cas was grateful when Dean handed him a rag to clean up with.

"Yeah... I'm just peachy..." Cas grumbled as he gratefully took the rag from Dean. "It was just an iced coffee; you think you could remake that while I clean up this mess?"

"Yeah of course." Dean said with a nod.

When Cas had finished cleaning up the mess and Dean had remade the coffee and sent the girl on her way.

"Sorry about that..." Cas mumbled once everything was resolved. "That doesn't happen too often."

Cas had been so focused on Dean's nice ass that his hands had slipped and pushed the cup of coffee over.

"Really? I though you spilled coffee all the time." Dean joked.

Cas rolled his eyes and smirked, "Oh shut up Dean..."

"Make me." there was a challenge in Dean's voice as he spoke.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean suspiciously. Those two words put together were always enough to set Cas off. Cas was never one to turn down a challenge.

Cas cocked his head to the side as he tried to read was Dean was implying here. Did he really want Cas to do something about it or was he just fucking around.

On a whim, Cas finally though _'fuck it, I'm going for it'._ The next thing that Cas knew, was his face smashing into Dean's. Cas had reached out and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt then pulled him forward into a hungry kiss. Dean seemed a little shocked at first but he quickly recovered and longingly kissed back.

Dean's lips were smooth like butter and warm like fresh made biscuits straight from the oven. He had this intoxicating scent around him that just seemed to draw Cas in more. Cas never wanted to let go of this man. He was sure that he could get drunk just by kissing him. Cas kinda wanted to know who had taught him to kiss because he was the best damn kisser that Cas had ever known.

Suddenly, spilling the coffee earlier didn't seem to matter. The stain on his clothes and the uncomfortably damp, coffee filled fabric seemed to fade away. Everything had become Dean and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

When they broke apart, Cas and Dean were both breathless.

"Did it work? Did I make you shut up?" Cas asked as he tried to steady his breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt blood rushing in his ears. Part of him was worried that he had taken things too far. After all, today was the first day that they had ever met.

Dean's mouth opened once, and then closed again as a slight blush pooled on his cheeks.

Cas was sure that he was gonna get it know. He might as well kiss his school and his job goodbye. Dean was probably going to talk to Crowley about him over stepping the boundaries. Then, Crowley would fire Cas so fast that his head would spin.

Cas braced himself for the screaming from Dean but he was shocked when Dean finally admitted, "Yeah... I uh... I think it worked pretty well."

"I'm sorry for overstepping the-" Cas decided that it would be best to apologize, even though he was still going to get fired.

However, Dean interrupted and said, "Oh God. Please don't apologize. I wanted to stick my tongue down your throat from the moment I got here."

"How romantic." Cas snorted as he laughed at Dean's word choice.

"Yeah you know... not much of a chick flick person." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Obviously not." Cas said with a smirk. "But what about that guy who gave you his number?"

"Him?" Dean asked with a snort, "Not my type."

"So what is your type?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You." Dean said. Cas noticed that when Dean smiled you could see a little pink sliver of tongue pressing against his teeth. Cas wanted to feel that tongue on his again, but he managed to restrain himself.

"Well I hope you don't think that I'm just a one night stand." Cas said with a playful smirk on his face.

"I never said I was looking for a one night stand. I was just hoping to get to know my coworker and possibly get a date too."

Castiel's cheeks flared pink as he asked, "Wait... are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I was would you say yes?" Dean asked with a nervous smile.

"Hell yes!" Cas exclaimed. He placed another kiss on Dean's lips and once again got lost in the feeling of him.

After they broke away again Cas glanced at his watch. "Well what do you know, it's almost closing time. You wanna help me lock up the place."

"Sure." Dean said with a shrug, "We should go somewhere after, dinner maybe, so we can get to know more about each other."

"Sounds like a plan!" Cas said. There was a bubbly feeling building in his chest now.

Maybe working at the coffee shop was finally going to pay off.


End file.
